Angel Lost, Angel Found
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Duo meets a war orphan who tires to steal his wallet. He gives her all his cash out of kindness. But 1 month later the same girl helps him after he was raped. Can he be returned to his old self? And what about Wufei who's in love with Duo?
1. Prolog

I only own Gabriella the war orphan/pick pocket and anything else that's new.

* * *

Duo Maxwell sighed as he cracked his neck while he walked home from his latest Preventers assignment. A pair of big brown eyes watched him from the shadows. The eyes belonged to a filthy child in raggedy clothes. Said child was skinny, not that the outfit helped make her look less skinny, but not totally starved, their hair was long, tangled, and the color was impossible to distinguish due to grime and dirt. The tiny human snuck up behind the braided male and lifted his wallet from his pocket. Yes this child was a pickpocket, a hungry, war orphan pickpocket. As the kid started to back away Duo grabbed the child's wrist and covered their moth when they opened their mouth to scream.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you. Now what were you trying to steal my wallet for?" he asked, uncovering the child's mouth.

The child didn't speak but their stomach growled giving Duo his answer. He took wallet back, pulled out all his cash and handed to the now shocked child.

"Let's just say I've been your shoes."

The child smiled and said, "Thank you!"

Before they ran off. As the child ran off Duo vaguely wondered if he would ever see that child again…

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**ABOUT ONE MONTH LATER…**_

The little war orphan pickpocket was still living off the money that Duo had provided. Now dressed in a slightly dirty hot pink shirt with a white rabbit printed on it, a pair of slightly ripped, frayed, and stained jeans, and a pair of worn trainers. Their hair had been brushed and was even longer without the tangles. Yep, this child was a little girl. Her young ears perked when she heard a non-animalistic groan from a nearby alley way. She went over and gasped, it was the man who had been so kind to her the month before, trailing a pool of blood and semen. Dressed only in a badly torn shirt. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. He pulled himself foreword with only his left arm, his right dragging uselessly on the ground and his left leg was bent at a weird angle. He stopped when he saw her and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey…You're the kid from…a month ago…" he said weakly before collapsing.

As fast as she could she ran to the nearest payphone and called 911, reporting a rape, before running back to the man, gabbing his good hand in an attempt to comfort him. She was slightly surprised when he squeezed her hand back. When the ambulance arrived the paramedics tried to separate them but the man refused to let. He held fast until they got to the hospital and a dirty blond female doctor with her hair in two twists assured him that the child would be there when he awoke. Afterwards a nurse took her to a room with a hospital bed and cot.

"You can take a nap on the cot if you want," the nurse told her.

After the nurse left the girl suddenly realized how tired she was before climbing onto the cot, kicking off her trainers, and fell asleep. When she awoke she found that the braided male was laying in the hospital bed and there five other men in the room.

"She's awake," said the second tallest of the group who long reddish brown bangs covering one of his green eyes.

The shortest one with short, wavy blond hair knelt down to her level and said, "Hi there. We want to thank you for saving our friend. Can you tell us your name?"

"It's Gabriella…I'm five…" she said.

"Ok, Gabriella, where are your parents?" asked the tallest of the group with long platinum blond hair.

"They're dead…They died in the war."

"You really are like me, huh?" came a raspy voice from the bed.

"Duo!" cried the all the other males.

"Duo?" repeated Gabriella.

"That's my name, Gabby," said the braided male, "I owe you big time."

Gabriella blinked at her new nick name but didn't comment.

"And just how do you propose to repay her, Maxwell?" asked a Chinese male who with his black hair in a rat tail.

"I want to adopt her, if she's ok with it," said Duo looking at Gabriella for her answer.

"Yes!" she cried happily before climbing on to his bed and gently hugging him.

Duo laughed before giving her a one-armed hug.

"Well, looks like we have work to do. *Sniff. Sniff.* And this little lady need a bath," said the short blond.

Gabriella giggled softly and said, "I'm a stinker."

Soon they were shooed out by the lady doctor with the blond twists whom the short blond or Quatre told her was named Sally.

"Why do I have to bathe her?" asked the Chinese man called Wufei.

"Because I'm looking to see if she has any living family, Quatre's getting the adoption papers ready, Trowa's picking a children's furniture catalog as well as a toy catalog, and Zechs is busy getting clothing catalogs," said the messy haired male AKA Heero.

Gabriella looked up at Wufei, dressed in a bath robe that was way too big on her tiny frame.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wufei, I don't mean to be a burden," she said softly.

The Chinese man sighed and muttered, "Where the detangling/no more tears shampoo?"

After a while Gabriella had pretty much adjusted to her new life. Although there were still times when she was surprised. Like when Quatre told her that she could pick out all her own things from catalogs, and what's more they would all be brand new. As she was looking through the catalogs Heero started running his fingers through her hair.

"You hair is very pretty when it's all clean," he said.

This caused her to blush and hide her face inside the catalog she was looking at. After an extensive search they learned that Gabriella had no living family so Duo would be able to adopt her.

"We're going to go see Duo today so he can sign the adoption papers. So what outfit do you want to wear?" Quatre asked the little girl as they stood in front of her new closet that was filled to the brim with the latest in formal and casual fashions for a little girl.

Quatre's sisters, Cathy, Relena, Dorothy, Sally, Noin, and Hildie had all insisted on helping completing her wardrobe. It had everything, shirts, dresses, shorts, skirts, shoes, socks, accessories, and pants. After a few moments Gabriella pointed to a pink skirt, a white shirt, pink fringed socks, and white Mary Jane shoes. After her hair was brushed Trowa had put a pink ribbon in her hair to finish the outfit.

"You look really cute Gabby," said Duo when he saw the child, but he flinched slightly at the sight of all this male friends.

She blushed slightly, Duo was going to be released in a few days, after Sally was sure that the infections that Duo had gotten after and because of his rape had cleared up. Although he would still be skittish around other males fro a while she had said. But Quatre figured the sooner they got the papers signed the better.

"Duo, just sign these papers and she'll officially and legally your daughter," said the shorter blond putting the papers on to Duo's table so he could sign them.

"Who's got a pen?" asked the injured male.

"Here," said Wufei handing a pen to the injured male.

As he did their hands brushed, Duo flinched and unnoticed by the other males but not to a certain child, Wufei blushed slightly but looked a little upset at Duo's flinch.

Once Duo had calmed down he promptly signed the papers and smiled at the little girl, "From now on you're Gabriella Maxwell."

She smiled back and said, "Thank you Mama."

Duo choked on his own spit, "Mama?"

Heero snickered, it had been him who had encouraged the child to call Duo Mama.

"Heero, did you tell her to call Duo that?" asked Quatre putting his hands on his hips.

"Maybe…" said the man who used to be known as the Perfect Solider.

By now Gabriella had climbed into the bed to sit on Duo's lap.

"Did I do bad?" she asked drawing the other's attention to her.

"No, Angel, you didn't," said Wufei giving her another nick name before patting her head.

There was a flash of light and the little girl rubbed her eyes cutely.

Trowa smiled holding up a camera.

"Trowa, you could of warned us," said Wufei.

"I wanted to capture the natural scene," said the European male.

"I see spots…" said Gabriella blinking.

"That's normal, it should go away soon," said Zechs.

Duo smiled, it seemed that Gabriella had wormed her way into all the ex-pilots' hearts.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 2

Duo smiled as he flexed his right arm, he had finally gotten his casts of which meant he could do more fun things with Gabriella.

"Guys I'm back," he called as he walked into the house, he had Sally drive him to the hospital.

"Hi Mama!" said the child running out of the kitchen wearing an apron, flour in her now shoulder length hair, some kind of dough on her.

"What have you been doing?" he asked.

As he spoke Quatre came out also covered in dough in flour.

"We were making cookies," said the older blond.

"Mr. Heero tried to steal a taste but we kept him away," said Gabriella.

"She's smacked me with a wooden spoon," said the Japanese ex-pilot rubbing his red tinted hand, "For such a small child she swats hard."

"I found it rather amusing," said Zechs smirking.

"Good girl," Duo said patting his daughter's head.

"When are those cookies gonna be done?" asked Trowa.

"In a little bit," said Quatre, shaking his head at his lover.

"Gabby, why don't you get cleaned up," Duo told Gabriella nudging her to the bath room that was ironically past Wufei's room.

The Chinese man sighed as he tried to read but he was too busy thinking about Duo and Gabriella. How the two of them laughed and how Duo was such a good parent. He stuck the plugs for his Ipod into his ears and started to play _"How did I fall in love with you?" _by the Backstreet Boys and pressed the repeat button. After a while he started to sing along, not noticing Gabriella peeked in. She was fond of the Chinese male because he was the one who read to her every night before she went to bed since Duo had previously been unable to hold a book. In her opinion he would have been a great father. She had noticed how Wufei had always blushed when he saw Duo. She shrugged and walked back to the kitchen after she got cleaned up thinking of ways to set Duo and Wufei.

_**THAT NIGHT…**_

"Ok…bedtime story time," said Duo, sitting on Gabriella's bed, "What story do you want to read?"

"Mr. Wufei was reading me Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lighting Thief," said Gabriella pointing at a complete Box set of the Percy Jackson books Heero had purchased for her.

"He was, was he?" asked Duo.

"Uh-huh. Mama…Do you think you'll ever be able to totally conquer your fear of other guys?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I think Mr. Wufei's in love with you. I noticed he blushed when your hands brushed the day you adopted me," she replied, as far as Duo knew he (Duo) was the only person she really spoke to.

"He did?" asked Duo.

She nodded.

"Uh…What page were you two on?" asked Duo trying to change the subject.

The next day Gabriella managed to tell Quatre and Heero about Wufei's crush on Duo.

"Quatre, do you think Duo might like Wufei back?" asked Heero.

"Not sure, at the moment Duo's heart is clouded by fear, pain and sorrow," replied the Winner heir.

"Poor Mama…" said Gabriella.

"Maybe we can set them up, perhaps that will heal Duo's heart," said Heero.

"We play Cupid?" asked the child.

"Yeah, but we'll need some help from Trowa, Zechs, and maybe the girls," agreed Quatre.

Over the course of the next week Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Zechs and Gabriella went out of their way to make sure that Duo and Wufei spent as much time together as possible. Like sitting together at meals, having both of the males read Gabriella the Percy Jackson books at bed time.

"Ok, what are you guys up to?" Duo asked on Friday while Gabriella was at school.

"Up to? Are we up to something, Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"Not that I know of. You, Heero?" said Trowa.

"Nope, Zechs?" asked Heero.

"No," replied Zechs.

"You guys are being ridiculous," said Wufei.

"No we're not, by the way, we're going on a double date if you guys want to join us," said Zechs.

"What about Gabriella?" said Duo.

"She can come too, we're going to the carnival," said Heero.

"Fine…" said Duo and Wufei at the same time.

_**THE NEXT DAY…**_

"Hehehehe! Hi Mama!" said Gabriella waving to Duo as she rode the Carousel on a white horse Wufei standing beside her making sure she was safe.

As they passed Duo snapped a photo of the girl and Wufei. The other four had gone off to do their own things.

'Gabriella really likes him, he would make a good father for her…And he seems fond of her too…' thought Duo, 'Wait…why is my heart pounding at the thought of him? Am I…in love? '

"Ma…Mama," said Gabriella breaking him out of his thoughts so he could see that the two had gotten off.

"Oh, what is it, Gabby?" asked Duo.

"I said I wanna go to the midway, it looks like fun!" she insisted.

"Sure, I'll even try to win you something," said Duo taking her hand.

As they walked towards the Midway Gabriella also grabbed Wufei's hand. Once they were close enough they found that the others were waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Duo.

"I thought we agreed to meet at the midway at noon for lunch," said Quatre.

"No prize…" said Gabriella pouting.

"We can play the games after we eat," Duo assured her.

She nodded. So after a lunch of corn dogs, soda, and cotton candy for dessert they headed back to the games. Trowa and Quatre headed for a shooting gallery, Zechs and Heero chose to try their hand at a basketball hoop shot. Gabriella however was looking around until she spotted a game that had doll versions of the Gundams as prizes.

"That one!" she cried running over.

"Gabby! Wait up!" cried Duo chasing after her with Wufei on his tail.

"Look! Look! They have Gundam Dolls! I wanna set!" she said hopping up and down.

The man that ran the booth smiled and said, "You have fine taste little lady. Now this game's simple enough, ya just have ta knock down the duck with the star on it to win one of those Gundam dolls."

The child looked at Duo pleadingly, the American ex-pilot sighed and said, "How much?"

"One dollar per ball," said the man.

Duo pulled out six dollars, knowing that he could easily hit the duck with the star, even if it was smaller then the rest. And faster then you could say 'Happy little girl', Gabriella had six plushie Gundams in her arms.

"Thank you Mama!" said the child.

"Come on, lets go get a bag for those," said Duo taking her hand.

When they returned they came face to face with a blushing Wufei who was hiding something behind his back.

"Are you feeling ok, Wufei?" asked Duo.

"Y-yes…" said the black haired male.

'Crap! I'm stuttering!' he thought.

"Are you sure? You're acting weird," said Duo, walking over and putting a hand to the taller male's forehead. (AN: Here are the G-boys' heights in this fic from tallest to shortest; Zechs, Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Duo, and Quatre. Heero and Duo are the same height just so ya know.)

"It's just…Here!" the Chinese male said shoving a plush version of Deathscythe Hell into his not-so-secret crush's hands.

"Huh…for me?" asked Duo.

"Yeah…because…I really…Like you. You know the way Heero and Zechs like each other, or Quatre and Trowa do," said the Chinese pilot.

"I…I like you too…" said Duo also blushing.

By now the others had come over and Gabriella was sitting on Heero's shoulders, trying to make the Japanese male's hair lay flat while Trowa was holding her bag of prizes.

"Just kiss already!" called Quatre using the same line Duo had used on him and Trowa when they had first started to date.

Slowly, the two closed the gap between them and their lips meet in a chaste but sweet kiss. Duo was a little apprehensive because when he had been raped he had been kissed rather roughly, but this was nothing like it. Wufei's kiss was soft and warm, where as his attacker's had been hard and cold. The braided male felt a tingling sensation run all over his body. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. The kiss ended far too soon for both male's liking but they needed air.

"Does this make Mr. Wufei my Papa?" asked Gabriella from her perch.

"Ask the love birds," said Heero.

"But I do know that you can call us your uncles if you want. And Cathy, Relena, Dorothy, and Noin wouldn't mind you calling them your aunts," said Zechs.

"Mama! Is Mr. Wufei my Papa now?" called the child.

The two new lovers looked at each other.

"I did kinda put you down as her second parent…" Duo confessed.

Wufei kissed Duo's forehead before turning to Gabriella whom Heero had put on the ground, and said, "Come give your Papa a hug."

The little girl ran over happily and hugged the Chinese male around the neck. All the ex-pilots knew that life would be hard for them, even for little Gabriella, but they knew they could make it through…Together as a family.

_**THE END…OR IS IT ONLY THE BEGINING?**_


End file.
